Stiles
Captain Stiles was an officer in the British Army, and was good friends with Major Henry West. Biography Stiles was in the British Army and was good friends with Major Henry West. During the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus, Stiles was apparently able to survive and escape infected Great Britain. After Major West was killed during the Worsley House incident, Stiles was driven insane and blamed the Manchester Three for West's death. When Stiles discovered that two of the Manchester Three, Hannah and Selena, had been released and weren't found guilty of West's death, he set about attempting to avenge Major West by hunting the two down and torturing them to death. ''28 Days Later (comic series)'' After Selena returned to Britain with Clint Harris, Captain Stiles ruthlessly hunted Clint's group across the country, hoping to capture and torture Selena. Stiles and a small CIA squad led by Rourke tracked Selena, Clint and Derrick through infected Scotland, but failed to find them. At some point, Stiles was apparently separated from the CIA squad and began hunting Selena and her group on his own. At the time when Clint and Selena reached Edinburgh by train, Captain Stiles found the train's decoupled, Infected-filled carts in the countryside between Edinburgh and Inverness, and gunned down and killed all the Infected in the train carts, then found Derrick's remains among the dead Infected. Stiles later followed Clint and Selena into England, to a deserted town in northern England, where he disabled Clint and Selena's unattended pickup truck by removing the keys, then patiently waited in a nearby house for Selena and Clint to show themselves. However, Clint and Selena managed to draw Stiles out by using a burning TV as a decoy, and the former two then stole Stiles' car and escaped before Stiles could stop them. Captain Stiles then pursued Clint and Selena in his Hummer, until Clint ended the chase and slowed Stiles' pursuit of Selena down by shooting the tires of Stiles' Hummer. The next day, Captain Stiles tracked Clint and Selena down to another town in Cumbria, but found that they had already been found and rescued by a US Army patrol led by Sergeant Luis Rodriguez. Stiles demanded that Rodriguez hand Selena over to him, and showed Luis the former's military ID before taking the patrol by surprise; slashing Rodriguez's throat and killing him, and then gunning down the rest of the squad. Captain Stiles treated a leg injury he had suffered, then waited for Clint and Selena to come out of hiding. Stiles followed Selena into a nearby building filled with dead Infected, but Selena managed to evade Stiles by hiding amongst the corpses; forcing Stiles to give up and leave. Clint and Selena subsequently stole Stiles' Hummer and fled in it to a dock, but Stiles followed them to the dock and aboard a boat. That night, Stiles forced Clint to jump overboard, then took Selena hostage and revealed why he was after her. Captain Stiles and a captive Selena spent the next day travelling on foot across England to Manchester, and on the way, Selena taunted Stiles and disrespected the late Major West; calling West a murderer and monster, and enraging Captain Stiles. After reaching Manchester, Stiles and Selena travelled across the ruins of the city, evading detection by Dog's squad, to the Worsley House where Major West died. Captain Stiles forced Selena to take him to West's corpse in the mansion and explain how West died, and Selena then broke free and threw Major West's dog tags out onto the Worsley House's lawn. Stiles went out onto the lawn to retrieve the dog tags, but accidentally stepped on a landmine, blowing him to pieces. Ironically, he was killed by the mines laid by his old men. Personality Captain Stiles was good friends with Major West, but after West died, Stiles became vicious, ruthless, insane and hell-bent on horribly torturing those he blamed for his late friend's death. He apparently shared West's views that women were inferior to men, and was hateful and abusive to others, including his own CIA squad. Stiles also had a cruel streak, as he was brutal and sadistic to Selena, and showed excitement at making her suffer horribly. However, Stiles was not truly heartless, as he apparently had a strong friendship with Major West; he was saddened when Selena told him exactly how West died, and went into a rage whenever anyone disrespected the late Henry West. Trivia *It is probable that Stiles was one of the soldiers under Major West's command before the Worsley House incident, but did not retreat with Major West and the rest of his surviving men to the Worsley House; as the military rank of Captain is just below Major, and he referred to Major West's soldiers as his own men. *It is not known what goal or interest the CIA had in allowing Stiles, a British Army officer, to lead a squad of their men. It was only mentioned by the squad's sergeant, that the orders came from the higher echelon of command, with no other reason given. **Given the total loss of mainland Britain to the infected, the British Army must have been effectively destroyed trying to stop it- saving the Army and buying time for the civilian evacuations would have been totally incompatible goals. What little remained of the British Army may have been folded under American operational command, given the prominent role the Americans had in trying to retake Britain. **Stiles was the last known surviving member of the British Army until his death. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later comic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Military Category:Survivors Category:Deceased characters